A neural network, such as a deep learning network, can be trained to progressively improve performance on a specific task. For example, in computer vision, a deep learning network may be trained to identify objects in images using a supervised (e.g., classification) approach, where training images (along with labels that identify objects of interest in the training images) are progressively fed into the network over time.